


The Reader

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Kudos: 10





	The Reader

“他把我带到储物间，撕开我的衣服，用滚烫的双手揉我的乳房，他的力气很大，我看到自己身上被揉出的手掌印。我被他背对着推到墙上，裤子，内裤，通通被他扒光，他抚摸着我的屁股和大腿，捏起臀肉。我被掐疼了，可他嫌不够，抬起手臂，又重重的落下。啪！啪！啪！我享受着被他掌控的感觉，我喜欢他用力拍打我的屁股，这反而会让我更加兴奋。”  
在场的男人一阵颤栗，从我的角度看得很清楚。所有的绅士都在等着这位妙人接下来的献技。  
“啊....”  
他脆生生的呻吟了出来，那一声酥到了骨子里，像摩擦声带从嗓子眼里挤出的气音。男人们夹紧了双腿，坐立难安，我感觉到自己身下那根东西硬了起来。  
“啊！”  
他又叫了一声，这一次不同于上次，尾音突然收紧，像被突然掐住了脖子。他闭上眼睛，脸上尽是慵懒，纤细如白玉般的手指从脸蛋拂过去，沿着下唇拨弄了一下，又顺着下颌角游走到脖子，锁骨，胸口，小腹，像在指尖开出花来。房间里传出男人们此起彼伏餍足的叹息，好像他们就是这个香艳故事的主人公。他结束了演绎，睁开了双眼，正巧与我四目相对，那是一双如死水般冰冷的眼睛，不带有任何情欲，一张冷如冰山般无情的脸，继续讲述着这足以让所有男人堕入的淫乱话语。  
“他把我放到桌子上，分开我的双腿，‘我可以进去了吗？’他问。我说，‘再湿润一些吧’，他便用手指拨开了我尚未湿润的褶皱。他的手指很粗糙，我很喜欢，他捻着我下面的时候，像在捻花瓣，要把我身体里的花汁捻出来。他插了一根手指进去，我能感觉到自己的身体在容纳着他，我湿了，一股热液不知道从什么地方涌下来，包裹着他的手指。”  
他停了下来，用手指翻了一页书。我喉头发紧，狠狠的盯着他的脸，他连断句都很有技巧，仿佛能听到他的舌尖与牙齿碰撞的声音，这只会让人更想疯狂的吮吸他丰满的嘴唇，在这里就扒光他的衣服，把他一点点吃干抹净。  
“他掏出自己的阴茎，那东西比我的大两倍还要多，他拉开我的双腿，把整根送进我的褶皱里。他抱住我的大腿根，把我的屁股从桌子上抬起来，我两只手撑在桌子上，双腿盘住他的腰，全身的重量都压在了连接我和他的地方。他就这样抱着我，一下一下的操着我，那东西好烫，好粗，我要被他顶穿了，啊....啊....”  
他仰起天鹅般雪白的脖颈呻吟起来，苍白的手指抓住衣领慢慢往下拉，露出迷人的锁骨，他微微张着嘴唇小口喘息着，眼神迷离的望着头顶眩目的灯光，胸口也跟着身体起伏着，好像身下真的有个人在操着他。白色的衣服在灯光下有些透明，他身体的轮廓在衣服下面若隐若现。我看着男人们夹着烟颤抖的手指，饿狼般向前倾着身体，额头上一层汗珠，没有人不想要他，没有一个人不想要他。  
呻吟声戛然而止，他又成了那个冷若冰霜的美人，合上书本，微微鞠了一躬。屋子里响起此起彼伏的掌声，头发已半白的屋主走上台，拉起了那位美人。  
“今天是爱子的首次亮相，承蒙捧场，作为谢礼，请各位欣赏爱子展示刚才最后的动作。”  
他示意了一下，美人便走到台子边上躺了下来，他的上衣很长，下身却什么也没有穿。他的两只手从大腿根下面穿过去，掰开双腿打开成M型，这个姿势刚好能遮住下体的隐私部位，只露出两条光溜溜的大白腿对着台下的男人。  
“太美了....”  
客人们此起彼伏的赞叹道，为他献上掌声。他站起来整理好衣服，朝台下鞠了一躬，立刻有女仆送了他的手套上来，他戴上便离开了朗读室。  
屋主见我是新面孔，便在结束时留了我在花园里散步。  
“莲是我培养的几位养子中最为出色的一位。”他说道，“妙处并不在朗读的技巧上。”  
“是他的脸。”我答道。  
我知道那张脸会让所有见过它的人幻想他在自己身下承欢的样子。  
主人赞许的点点头，“那张脸足以让所有男人望尘莫及，给他们已经拥有的错觉，却是无论如何也得不到的，这也是我手中最大的砝码。”他朝我狡黠的一笑，“怎样？先生为了如此妙人，预备了多少？”  
我笑着摇了摇头，我知道他不过是在打个赌，只不过赌的是莲永远不会真正的爱上一个人。  
“我知道没人征服得了莲，在我和他四目相对的时候就明白，他没有情欲，您把他训练的过头了。”我说道，“和您赌，我必输无疑。”  
他哈哈大笑，我虽嘴上这样说，心里不是没有迟疑，因为我瞥见了那张正从花丛里偷窥的美丽绝伦的脸。  
“我会娶他。”他说道，“既然他必定不属于任何人，那就只能属于我了，在我这里他被保护得很好。”  
“先生真的不动心吗？”他笑了笑，意味深长的看了我一眼。  
随后，他的男仆便来服侍他歇息了，我一个人在花园里散步，走了一会，我看见远处有个人，辨认了一会，我发现是刚才在朗读室里为他送手套的女仆。  
我叫住了她，往她手里塞了一张纸条。  
“给他带个话。”我笑道，“他会来的。”

我回到了朗读室的书房，这里的藏书大概要以万计，我正细细端详着，他便推门进来了，穿着全然不似之前在朗读室那样暴露，端庄又得体。  
“你凭什么认为我会来？”他冷冷的看着我说道。  
“凭你在花园里偷看我。”我笑了笑。  
“我不过是可怜你。”他牵了牵嘴角冷笑道，“男人的脑子里想的就是那件事吗？”  
“你那些东西看得太多了。”我说道，“除了那件事你什么都不懂，连爱也不懂。”  
“你根本不了解我。”他咬着牙说道，“为了把我培养成一等一的玩物，我几乎被他打死。”他压着嗓门掩盖他的怒火，“所以别跟我提什么狗屁爱情。”  
“他从小培养你朗读这些东西，可你连自己读的是什么也不知道，不是吗？”  
“你什么意思？”他轻蔑的瞥了我一眼，眼睛望向别处。  
“我是说....”我轻轻走近他，把他逼到一个书架的角落里，他的身体散发着一阵阵若有若无的香气，我没经过他同意，伸手摸到他胸前的软肉捏了一把。  
“你连做都没有做过。”  
他的身体突然抖了一下，防御似的把一只胳膊护在了胸前。  
“你敢！”  
我根本不在乎他的反应，无奈的摇了摇头，伸手把他搂在了怀里，吻上他的嘴唇。  
光天化日之下在朗读室里给男人们读色情小说的美人，竟是个连苞都没开过的小白花，那些老男人又怎么会知道。  
“连接吻都不会，我来教你吧。”  
他猛的从我怀里挣脱出来，“啪”的一声，脸上火辣辣的，我被他扇了一巴掌。  
“给我滚！”  
真像个贞洁烈女的样子，我轻笑了两声，紧紧抓住他的两个手腕，把他背对着我按在书架上。  
“反抗会降低性爱的体验，你应该知道吧？”我轻轻在他耳边说着，“你这么懂，我猜你应该自己玩过很多次了，就没想过付诸实践吗？”  
他不停的躲着我的嘴唇，脸颊憋得通红。我用手转过他的头来跟他接吻，没有什么小打小闹，我直接送了舌头进去，他处于完全被动的状态，从嗓子里发出呜咽。我发狠般的揉着他少女一般的胸脯，他似乎被揉疼了，一直抓着我的手。我把他的下衣和内裤一齐脱了下来，握着他的阴茎前后套弄了起来。他的身子竟一下子软了，我一只手从他胳肢窝下面搂住他，他只能两手抓着书架上的隔层保持平衡。  
“舒服吗？”他闭着眼睛点点头，“舒服怎么不叫出来，刚才不是叫得很好听吗？”  
“闭嘴....”  
他咬着嘴唇，从牙缝里挤出两个字。他越这样，我越觉得他与众不同，像只难以驯服的野猫，而我天生就喜欢做有挑战性的事情。  
“你读了那么多书，一定知道怎么口交吧，要不要给我口交试试？”我继续用言语挑逗着他。  
“你做梦....唔....”  
他已经慢慢进入状态了，呼吸变得短小急促，而且他没有意识到自己已经开始主动前后摇晃着身体，用阴茎在我手中摩擦，那根东西已经被我伺候的湿漉漉，滑腻腻的。  
“不想口交就给我叫。”  
我命令道，他听话的小声呻吟起来，不同于朗读的时候，他此时的声音染上了更多的情欲。我用勃起的阴茎在他后面的小洞捅了捅，我知道他是个处子，先肏了半根进去。他轻轻叫了起来，反手勾住我的后背把我往里拉。不愧是一等一的玩物，连教都不用教。他里面柔软潮湿，龟头撑起里面层层褶皱的时候，他似乎有意放松着内里的肌肉，顶到最深处他一阵颤栗，里面骤然缩紧，我爽到头皮发麻，开始在他身体里自如的肏干起来。他背对着我，紧绷着后背出了一层细密的汗珠。我抱着他，顺着他的腰线吻了上去，他突然控制不住一样，发浪的呻吟了两声。  
“嘘....你想把下人们都引过来是不是？”  
他转了个身搂住我的脖子，虚着眼神看我，我把他抱起来坐在书架的隔段上，他主动把两条腿盘上我的腰。  
“骚货。”  
我说了一句，他牵了牵嘴角，狡猾的笑了。我扶着阴茎在他还张着的滑腻洞口外磨蹭了两下，就又一次肏了进去。他紧紧的搂着我的脖子，把我的头贴在他的胸脯上，我来回舔着他小巧粉嫩的乳头，整片胸脯亮晶晶的。他下面水多的很，堵都堵不住，顺着交合处淌到了臀缝里，有一些还流到了书架上。  
“你养父知道书都被你弄脏了怎么办？”  
“管那些书做什么，反正没一本好东西....啊....”  
他的言语刺激了我，我下面发力加快了肏他的频率。他失神的望着天花板，口中咿咿呀呀的发出不成文的呻吟，愈来愈浪，愈发肆无忌惮，简直就是只发情的野猫。  
“你听听自己这次是怎么叫的，记住它，下次读朗读的时候就这么叫，那些老男人会更愿意为你花钱。”  
“闭嘴。”  
他猛的吻住我的嘴唇，报复似的在我的唇上咬了一口，血腥味在两个人的口中蔓延开来。我又抱着他连干了数十下，他带着哭腔呻吟着射了出来，低下头失神地望着自己肚子上的白浊。  
“原来是这样....”  
他喃喃道，我奖励的吻了一下他的额头，他会永远记得自己第一次被操射的感觉。

“我会从那些男人身上得到很多，名贵的珠宝，衣服，而我不需要陪他们睡觉，我觉得这样很好。”  
我们俩衣衫不整，面对面靠着书架坐着，他一条腿支起来，胳膊搭在膝盖上，一副小混混的样子。  
“那我还真是看错了你，你跟那些胭脂俗粉一个样，脑袋里只有钱。”  
他斜着眼看我，没有说话。  
“那些钱对你来说真那么重要吗？再有钱你又能去哪儿？”  
“收起你的感情牌，睡了就能让人死心塌地跟着你的招数还是用来骗小姑娘吧。”  
“我可没这么想，只是想跟你做个交易。”  
他抬头看了我一眼。  
“我不想要你的爱，我只希望你能自由，相反，我只对你的钱感兴趣，我想要的只是你的钱。”  
“知道吗，从今晚我第一眼看到你，就觉得你跟他们有些不同。”他盯着我的脸看了一会，突然开了口，“所以我才会偷偷跟着你溜到花园。”  
“没什么不同。”我苦笑道，“我不过一样是个觊觎你身体的臭男人罢了。”  
没错，我跟那些臭男人没什么不同，渴望有一天得到你真正的爱，而我只是略施小计。  
“我答应你。”他说道，“我赞成这笔交易，只不过你说我不懂得爱这件事，没试过又怎么知道呢？”

于是我佯装迷上了他，许诺要为他献上一半的家产，要他的养父给我们一个星期独处的时间。他的养父不在的这段时间里，我带他逃离了这里，坐上了开往别的国家的邮轮。他再也不用给那些老男人读下流的色情文学，至于他是否真的爱上了我，那都是后话了。

-END.


End file.
